Clone Trooper (Legends)
Clone Troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones, created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the conflict that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Grown and raised in the laboratories and facilities of Kamino, the clone troopers were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become one of the most efficient military forces in galactic history. Bred for the sole purpose of combat, the clones were indoctrinated with unwavering obedience to the Galactic Republic and—more specifically—their Commander-in-Chief, the Supreme Chancellor. For roughly three years, the clone troopers fought to defend Republic sovereignty against the Separatist rebellion. Throughout the conflict, the members of the Jedi Order served as commanders and generals of the Grand Army, and thus they served alongside their clone soldiers on many occasions. But the covert Sith plot to seize control of the galaxy, masterminded by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, effectively caused the clones to betray and destroy the Republic that they were sworn to protect with their lives. Sidious, in his public guise as Chancellor Palpatine, issued Order 66 to the clone troopers on the eve of the Clone Wars' end. The contingency order declared that all Jedi were traitors to the Republic and, hence forward, subject to summary execution. Due to their inability to disobey any order, the clone troopers carried out the Chancellor's command without question. Though a small percentage of clones ignored the order, the vast majority of the clones executed their unsuspecting Jedi officers, many of whom had come to trust the clones with their lives. In the aftermath of the Jedi Order's near destruction and the sterilization of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Palpatine abolished the Old Republic and instituted the Galactic Empire in its place, with himself as emperor of the galaxy. Among the many new reforms that symbolized Palpatine's New Order, the Republic clone troopers were re-designated as Imperial stormtroopers. Without the guidance of the Jedi, the first generation of stormtroopers quickly established a reputation as the brutal enforcers of a galactic-spanning despotic regime. (from Star Wars Wiki) Battle vs. Jiralhanae (by Thebiguglyalien) Clones: Brutes: The clones crept through the forest. "Come on, men. Keep moving. The base isn't far." The clones continued to slip through the trees, stopping only to make sure they were not being followed. This went along fine until... "Commander, do you here something?" they stopped. "A starship is coming in on top of us." "Separatists?" "It doesn't look like it. I've never seen a ship like that before." The ship was coming down fast. It glided down until it was only a short distance from the clone troopers. "Should we investigate?" "Negative, soldier. There are guns on that ship. It's best to wait until we can get some backup." "Sir! They're jumping out of the ship!" "Wookies?" "Private, if those are Wookies, than they're the tallest Wookies I've ever seen." The soldiers quietly observed the unknown creatures. "I'm smelling something," one of them uttered. "What? What is it?" "Humans... they're close." "Well let's find them!" The brutes drew their rifles, and kept them ready. "Sir," a clone said, "They're going to find us! And it looks like they have blasters. Probably modified illegally." "We were made to fight," the commander said, "So let's fight." The clones burst out from their hiding spots, and started blasting fire everywhere. The brutes spun around, and started shooting. Clones: Brutes: The clones ducked behind the trees, waiting to ambush the brutes. "Throw your thermal detonators!" the Commander shouted. The troopers all set their detonators, and lobbed them at the brutes. This created a wave of explosions, hindering the brutes. The brutes returned the favor by blasting a clone with a mauler. Clones: Brutes: "Men, they're breaking our front line, fall back! Regroup fifteen meters up!" The soldiers swiftly shot back and managed to get a solid line in front of the brutes. Then suddenly, a beam of energy, and a clone dropped. "Snipers! Get d... AAA!" The Commander was hit by a sniper. The rest of the clones hit the ground to avoid the sniper fire. "You hide like cowards," a brute rang, "We shall kill you!" They threw spike grenades, but the efforts were wasted; no casualties. Clones: Brutes: The brutes marched through the trees, firing their rifles at anything that moved. However, they were not coordinated, and the clever clones had an idea. They crept around the brutes, and came in from behind. "FIRE!" the clones discharged their rifles, and some brutes dropped. Clones: Brutes: "You will not kill me!" The final brute jeered. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a clone said. He brought the sights to his visor, and pulled the trigger... Clones: Brutes: 0 WINNER: CLONES Expert's Opinion Though the brutes were strong, the clones were simply better trained, and had more efficient weapons. The brutes depended mainly on their savage instincts, while the clones relied on advanced military training. In addition, the clones were able to put in much more firepower in a medium range combat, which made up most of the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors